


Time

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [88]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd wasted so much time





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Mission... 
> 
> Looks like these may turn into a wee series of their own. Possibly. Depending on the remaining prompts...

James glanced nervously at his watch.

Almost time.

Time, he thought. He’d wasted so much of it fighting his feelings for M; convincing himself that what he felt was nothing more than respect for his boss. When he’d realized what he felt was real, he wasted more time convincing himself she could never feel the same.

Skyfall changed that. He’d learned the truth.

She’d been fighting her feelings also.

But not anymore.

For either of them.

At least he hoped not.

James glanced at his watch again.

It was finally time.

He knocked on M’s door.

It was their time.


End file.
